Window regulators are used to move glass window panes in motor vehicles between open and closed positions. The window pane moves within guide channels provided by the motor vehicle door structure. The window regulator moves the window pane up and down between an upward closed position and a downward open position with the guide channels in the door guiding the glass in its movement between the open and closed positions.
The window pane is commonly supported by a lift plate attached to the regulator by threaded fasteners. Assembly of the lift plate to the regulator is accomplished by providing the lift plate with a threaded stud which is passed through an aperture in the regulator, and subsequently threading a nut over the end of the stud. Because this assembly operation must often be executed in a hard to reach part of the door offering limited or no visibility, it requires a great deal of dextterity and car to install the nuts without dropping them. Dropped nuts remaining in the door may rattle in the completed vehicle.
A difficulty with installing the window regulator into a door is that the upward and downward path of the window pane must be parallel to the guide channels so that the window pane does not get stuck. One way to achieve this is to align guide tracks of the regulator parallel to the guide channels. Producing such alignment can be difficult, as it may require aligning the regulator with respect to the guide channels so that the window is provided with the necessary orientation to allow it to move freely in the guide channel when moved by the regulator.
It is desired to provide an attachment between the lift plate for the window pane and the window regulator requiring no loose parts such as nuts. It is also desired to provide such an attachment rendering the operation of the window relatively insensitive to the mounted position of the window regulator relative to the position of the guide channels.